Granite Cave
|translated_name=Stone Cave |location=Northwest of Dewford Town on |region=Hoenn |mapdesc=This cavern is famous for its cave art, which depicts events from thousands of years ago. |generation= , }} Granite Cave (Japanese: Stone Cave) is located northwest of Dewford Town, with its only entrance on . In Generation III, in its deeper levels, needs to be used to see clearly; otherwise, there will only be a small circle of visibility around the . However, in Generation VI, it is just merely dark in these areas, but still quite visible to the player. Geography In the cave, there are muddy slopes which require the Mach Bike to traverse. In , Steven's room is located in the deepest part of the cave. The cave is laid out such that the player need to traverse all of the floors in order to reach Steven's room, although there are areas that require to Mach Bike to access. In , the layout of the ground floor is dramatically different. The room the meets Steven is immediately accessible without the need to navigate the dark lower floors; however, prior to obtaining the , a group of s block the door to the room. Steven's room now features an ancient mural of Primal / . The player cannot access lower floors without the Mach Bike. Role In the games, the player needs to deliver the Letter to in Granite Cave. Delta Episode In the Delta Episode, when meeting and Mr. Stone at the Devon Corporation building in Rustboro City, Mr. Stone requests that the player get a Meteorite Shard from Granite Cave, which Steven says can be found in the room with the mural on it. When going into Steven's room looking for a Meteorite Shard, Zinnia is present and staring at the mural. Upon noticing the player, she requests to battle the player. After she is defeated, she gives the player a Meteorite Shard, which also causes the player's Meteorite in their Bag to react and transform into its fourth state. After Zinnia leaves, the player receives an Entry Call on their PokéNav Plus from Steven, who requests that the player meet him at the Mossdeep Space Center. Items near the entrance|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display= }} }} )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} for delivering the Letter to him|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display= }} }} }} Rock Smash |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Pokémon Generation III 1F Steven's room B1F B2F Generation VI 1F }} with Makuhita|type1=Rock|type2=Ground}} with Geodude|type1=Fighting}} After defeating or capturing / }} B1F }} After defeating or capturing / }} B2F }} After defeating or capturing / }} }} Trainers Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire B2F 150px|Ruin Maniac|Omari|420|1|027|Sandshrew|♂|15|36=クニハル|37=Kuniharu}} 150px|Hiker|Davian|480|1|074|Geodude|♂|15|36=カツロウ|37=Katsurou}} Steven's room |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSZinnia.png |size=150px |prize= 5,700 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Zinnia |game=ORAS |location=Granite Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | Appearance In the anime Granite Cave appeared in A Hole Lotta Trouble. and entered the cave in order to find , who was digging for rare stones inside it. All of a sudden, the group fell into a trap hole dug by , which soon gave way even deeper into the cave, separating the group and the Rocket trio members from each other. After a while, Max, , and came across Steven, who later proceeded to save the rest of the groups from an attack of a group of angered . Outraged by Team Rocket disturbing the wild Pokémon living in the cave, Steven sent out his and had it send the trio blasting off with . In the aftermath of the blast, Steven managed to find a Fire Stone. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Granite Cave was the first place and headed to after they had spotted each other again in Dewford Town in Guile from Mawile. There were two tunnels at the entrance. Ruby went into the tunnel on the left and met Steven Stone, who was exploring the cave for rare stones. Sapphire went into the tunnel on the right to train for her upcoming match with Gym Leader Brawly. She was also meant to deliver a letter to Steven, but missed the chance after Ruby told her that he had left. Steven returned to the cave in Omega Alpha Adventure 0, accompanied by Ultima, to investigate a newly-discovered mural. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=石之洞窟 |zh_cmn=石之洞窟 |da=Granite-hulen |fi=Graniittiluola |fr_eu=Grotte Granite |de=Granithöhle |it=Grotta Pietrosa |ko=바위 동굴 돌의 동굴 |pl=Granitowa Jaskinia |ru=Гранитная пещера Granitnaya peshchera |es_eu=Cueva Granito |sv=Granitgrottan |vi=Hang Đá }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Caves de:Granithöhle es:Cueva Granito fr:Grotte Granite it:Grotta Pietrosa ja:いしのどうくつ zh:石之洞窟